1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clutch disk for a friction clutch in motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention is directed to a clutch disk having a flexible bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch disk of this construction type is known from the German Patent 33 40 896. In this construction type, a spring element is provided which enables a certain radial elasticity or flexibility between the two cover plates and the hub.